Sympathy For A Devil
by FallenPhoenixWithaTaintedHeart
Summary: Accused of a crime she didn't commit, exiled from her home, trapped in the body of a human, traveling through time, making new friends and enemies, and falling in love... What more could a girl want? How about freedom and finding her father's true killer?
1. Summary

Hi all! It's me again. I know, I know I already have three stories but I just had to get this one typed up considering I've had it on paper since this summer. I'm going to let you tell me if I should continue it or not. Well here is the full summary of it.

Princess Trinity Chaos II has been accused of killing her father, the king of Lendara. Only thing is, she didn't do it! And now she has been sentenced to live on earth for 100 years in the body a human. Can Kagome and her friends help Trinity find the Devil who killed her father so she can be returned to her true Devil glory and take over her title as the new Queen of Lendara? Will she find love on the way in the form of a certain canine cutie? It all depends on the strength of their friendship and trust in InuYasha's group for their newest member. Will shebe able to win them over even though she's the one thing everyone on the face of the earth fears in disguise? There is only one way to find out. So how about we follow Trinity, Kagome, InuYasha, and the rest of the rag-tag team of Jewel Shard hunters on their journey. See you there! ;)


	2. Chapter 1: The Trial

Chapter 1: The Trial

Date: June 2, 2004

Location: Lendara Courthouse

Time: 8:30 a.m.

Somewhere high above the Earth is a kingdom made of black marble, red brick, white stone, and golden gates. In this kingdom, you can see all of the people gathered around one building in the center of the kingdom. This building is the courthouse. A building four stories high made of dark red bricks with rich mahogany doors and barred windows. Inside one of the second floor, in a courtroom at the very end of a long corridor, court is in session. Through the thick doors you can hear people chattering, arguing it seems. In this room is where our story begins.

"Order! Order in my courtroom! Lady Chaos you are charged with high treason and first degree murder. How do you plea?" Asked the judge, an aging man with black and white hair to his shoulders and sea green eyes, to a young woman standing on a platform in the middle of the room with her head down.

"I plead not guilty your honor. I did not kill my father! I had no reason to kill him! Why would I, the Princess of Lendara, kill my father? You have the wrong person on trial! What will it take for you to see that!" replied the young woman heatedly while raising her head and showing the silver metal collar around her neck.

She was very surreal looking for someone appearing to be no more than eighteen. Her long pale blue hair was to the middle of her back with strands of hunter green and lavender scattered throughout. Her eyes were a very dark shade of pink that had flecks of black sprinkled through them. She as about 5'5 in height, with a slim waist, but not overly so, and a very alluring figure. Her skin had a light tan to it and her lips were a dark cherry red set in a heart shaped face with high cheekbones. However, there was one thing that set her apart fro your normal human female, she was a demon. And not just any demon, but a Devil. She had onyx bat wings that look as soft as silk, but when you get a look up close you see that the fur on her wings are really very fine scales that are really sharp if you rub them the wrong way. She also has an onyx tail, which looks slate gray when the light hits at a certain angle, it is long, thin, and had a heart spade shaped tip. (which ever you prefer to say it is.) It would around her in a full circle ten feet in diameter. She also has two dark blue strips on her right cheek and her left wrist and right ankle while on her left cheek, right wrist, and left ankle had two dark green strips; she also has pale pink claws as well. Her name is Lady Trinity Chaos II, Princess and Heiress of Lendara.

"Jury do you have a verdict?" asked the judge to a group of ten people, who we can see are all demons a well.

"Yes your honor. We, the jury, find the defendant guilty of high treason and not guilty of first degree murder." Stated a man couldn't be any more than thirty.

"Your fate has been sealed. I sentence you to one hundred years in exile on the forlorn planet below us, only becoming your true self during the full moon. If you can prove that you can survive on that desolate planet with out the use of your Devil powers then the High Council just might decide to allow you to return to Lendara. Until then, you are to live your life as a human." With that said, the judge slammed his gavel down on his podium to make the ruling final.

'This is so unfair. At least I was found innocent for not killing my father. Why are they sending me to Earth? Devils that are usually found guilty for a crime are sentenced to eternity in the jail or 'The Correctional Facility' as all he nobles call it. So I have to live one hundred years as a human, this shouldn't be too bad. Maybe I can find someone who can help me there or even a place to call my own if I can't find out who killed my father. I wonder why the High Council is getting involved in this. Oh well, I'll find out eventually. Till then I guess I had best prepare to become human.' Mused Trinity to herself as a glowing white circle formed around her feet.

When she stopped musing, the circle became a column of white light that shrunk around her, forcing her demon traits inside of her body. When the light died down you could see Trinity lying on the platform unconscious. Her wings and tail were gone, and so were her claws and her strips. Her clothes had changed from her green toga to a long sleeve, off the shoulder white top and a black ankle length skirt that had a split up both sides to mid-thigh. Trinity also had on a pair of black kimono style slippers. Around her neck were the collar was a silver chain that had a red heart pendent with gold angel wings and a teardrop in the center of the heart and a four point green star dangling from the bottom of the heart had appeared. On her right wrist, a series of bracelets rested one blue, red, green, violet, white, black, gold, and silver. The same bracelets were on her left ankle.

"Guards take her to the transportation station so that she can be sent to Earth. However, be sure that you send her to 21st Century Japan and be sure that she lands near Higurashi Shrine. That is all. Cased closed." In addition, the judge slammed down his gavel to let everyone know that the case was over. A guard went over to Trinity and lifted her up off the floor and to the doors where another guard was waiting. The three of them went out the doors, down the flight of stairs, and down to the road to the Transportation Station. When they got there, the guard gently placed Trinity inside one of the Transport Pods while the other set the coordinates. He closed the door on the pod and the other started the transport process. A bright flash of yellow light momentarily blinded them so that they had to look away, but when the light faded and they turned back around, they saw that Trinity was no longer in the pod.

Well what do you think? Do you think I should continue it or just jrop it for now? It's all up to you, so tell me what you think. Till then Chao.


End file.
